


Caught Up In You

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's TSOStarker Week [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Restraints, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: TSOStarker Week: Day 5Prompt: restraints-He caught the suspicious glance Tony shot him over his shoulder but Peter just smiled, giving him that innocent grin. By now, Tony knew better and wouldn't fall for his tricks but Peter still liked to pretend sometimes.“Are you seriously…?” Tony asked. He was trying to go for disapproving but Peter saw through it just as easily.Shamelessly, Peter pressed himself up against Tony’s back.





	Caught Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from TSOStarker that I didnt get aorund to posting. With my fiest blog gone, I'm trying to get ao3 updated D:
> 
> Bottom!Tony with webbing used as restraints.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link (not reposed yet)]())

“C’mon, kid, it's not funny.”

Peter could barely hide the mirth on his face. After another second of staring, he gave up and laughed.

Tony was caught against the wall, both hands webbed above his head. They were testing out a new design which had the webbing come out thicker and stronger. The problem was, because they were a lot denser than the normal design, they were messing up Peter’s web shooter.

Hence, a modified version had to be created and here they were now. Except Peter had thought it was the perfect opportunity to use them on Tony.

They worked perfectly.

Peter could admit, while watching his mentor wiggle around in his makeshift trap, that he was rather fond of these already.

“Are you going to…?” Tony didn't bother trying to wiggle out of the webs. He knew better. Only Peter can remove them so with a smug little smile, Peter approached him.

Tony was only wearing a tank top so all that defined, lean muscle was on display. And since Tony’s back was facing him, Peter was given a rare chance to just stare his fill without anyone around to notice.

Tony shifted in place, impatiently switching his weight from one foot to another. It was a sign that Peter really should be freeing Tony.

It was such a shame though. It was the perfect setup for… things… scientific things like… testing how much give the webs had. If they'd break with too much force or exertion or even just the sweat on Tony’s skin would compromise its integrity.

Peter knew none of that was actually worth checking up on. Tony and Peter had designed the webs themselves so there was no unknown variable that would affect them adversely.

Still… Peter licked his lips. He approached his mentor but instead of reaching up to free Tony’s hands, Peter just placed his hands on the older man’s hips and leaned into his space.

“Are they holding up okay?” He asked, the words pretty much being breathed into Tony’s ear.

Peter felt the resulting shiver despite how hard Tony tried to hide it. Perhaps there was a chance he could convince Tony to let him fuck him just like this. Already, the younger man could feel his cock taking interest, twitching in his jeans and starting to fill out.

He caught the suspicious glance Tony shot him over his shoulder but Peter just smiled, giving him that innocent grin. By now, Tony knew better and wouldn't fall for his tricks but Peter still liked to pretend sometimes.

“Are you seriously…?” Tony asked. He was trying to go for disapproving but Peter saw through it just as easily.

Shamelessly, Petet pressed himself up against Tony’s back.

“We can make sure the web won't break,” Peter suggested. He was already reaching for the older man’s belt.

He could just picture Tony rolling his eyes when he said, “Oh yeah, like the previous design wasn't strong enough to hold a ferry from splitting apart…”

Peter grinned cause yeah, it was true. The webs were more than capable of holding one human captive. Tony was acting a bit more resistant than he expected so he brought out his next weapon.

Tony never could resist him when he was begging for it. He liked to think that he could but Peter knew very well that he had the older man wrapped around his fingers.

Peter pressed up against Tony’s back, rubbing his hardening cock against his ass.

“Please, daddy…” Peter asked with just the right amount of eagerness. “My little cock wants to be inside you…”

The older man shuddered again but didn't say a word. He didn't have to, Peter could see his resistance already breaking down.

He nuzzled against Tony’s neck, licking his skin just a little bit. Small, kittenish licks that were meant more for teasing than actually driving Tony crazy.

“Can I put it in, daddy? Please…” Peter murmured into his ear.

“Fuck…” Tony breathed. If he had his hands free, he would've thrown them up in surrender. Trapped as he was, his head just leaned back so it pressed against Peter’s chest.

“So evil, baby,” Tony groused, “You know I can't resist when you ask like that.”

Peter’s hand slipped down the older man’s stomach, searching and finding Tony already starting to get hard. He started to stroke Tony’s erection while rubbing up against the man’s ass with his own cock.

“Does that mean I can?” Peter asked eagerly. “Promise I’ll make it good for you…”

Tony wiggled impatiently in his arms, hips bucking up so that he could get some friction from Peter’s hand.

“Yeah… yeah, c'mon kid. You convinced me so get to it,” Tony said breathlessly.

Once he got permission, Peter didn't waste any time at all.

He already had lube stashed away in his pocket so it was just a matter of grabbing it, popping the cap. With two slicked fingers, he easily prepared Tony’s ass for him.

More often than not, Peter tended to bottom but there were just some cases where they switched it up. Apparently, having Tony helpless was one of those times Peter couldn't resist.

Tony had a tight little hole for him and when Peter pushed a finger inside, the walls squeezed down on them like a vice. Peter could only imagine how it'd feel on his cock, so hot and wet for him.

Peter worked him open with one, then two fingers, making sure to give Tony as much love and attention that the older man gave him. He learned from the very best so it was long before he had Tony bucking his hips back, soft little moans as he fucked himself on Peter’s fingers.

As expected, the webbing was still holding.

It was so rare to see his daddy moaning like this for him. Peter’s cock was already at full mast. He wasn't as thick as Tony but his cock was longer. All the better to reach those deep, sweet spots inside of his lover.

When Peter couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his fingers out of the tight little hole waiting for him. While he slicked his cock, Tony panted against the wall.

“Cmon, baby, get your cock inside me,” Tony breathed. He spread his legs apart even further, sticking his ass out in an I Peter couldn't resist.

When Peter pressed up against his back, his cock rubbed against the man’s ass, getting the cheeks all slick and wet from the lube. He teased Tony with just that, rubbing the hot, slick length between his cheeks.

“Feels good, daddy…” Peter told him, hips stuttering when his cockhead snagged on Tony’s hole. He wasn't ready yet, so a slight shift of his hips had him pushing back up.

“Can't wait to be inside you…” Peter said, moaning at the friction he was getting.

Tony moaned, trying to angle his hips so that Peter would slide right into him. Peter wouldn't let it happen though, happy to just sit against Tony’s ass for now.

“Stop teasing me, baby,” Tony groaned when he failed. “You said you wanted to fuck so fuck me already.”

Peter loved that he was turning Tony into a mess of desires and need. Glancing down between their bodies, his breath caught in his throat. The sight of Tony’s ass, that soft, round bottom cushioning his lube slicked cock was truly a sight to see.

“Okay, daddy… since you want it…” Peter had the cheek to say. He positioned the tip of his cock against Tony’s hole and with anticipation making his heart jump, finally pushed his cock inside.

They both moaned from the sensation. Tony’s ass was so tight… so warm… Peter was left breathless, breathing turned ragged as he fought to stop from coming right then and there.

Tony froze against him, a quiet, “Fuck…” barely heard.

When Peter regained controlled, he slowly shifted back, dragging his cock out of the tight heat. “Feels good, daddy…”

“Ah… feels… so good for me too, baby…” Tony breathed, moaning when Peter pushed back inside. “... So good…”

“Yeah…” Peter breathed. “Love fucking your ass…”

“I know you do, baby,” Tony moaned. “Love feeling my baby inside me… but you're killing me, kid…”

“Hmm?” Peter paused, hands gripping Tony’s hip hard.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Tony said, throwing a wicked smirk over his shoulder. “I can take it, baby.”

In response, Peter shoved his cock back in, a little rougher and definitely harder than his previous attempts.

“Okay, daddy…” Peter breathed. He started up a hard and trying pace, giving in to Tony’s wishes. The older man moaned and thrashed against the restraints, but no matter how hard he tried, they didn't loosen.

Peter made good use of them, making sure to fuck Tony as hard as he wanted. He didn't stop until he was groaning into Tony’s ear, his entire body shuddering as he shot a nice, thick load into Tony’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
